Alderiaan
|connectedresources = }} National Symbols The Coat of Arms The Coat of Arms of Alderiaan is that of the ruling Gouvea family. The coast of arms is oval in shape. Inside the oval is the national colors of Alderiaan (blue and red). In the center is depicted the double-headed eagle of the royal family. The border is gold charged by a garland of encina and laurel. The crest is the Royal Crown. The crest is supported by two griffin with their upper half in black and the lower in gold. Behind the crest is the royal scepter and sword in saltire. The shield is surrounded by the collar of the Order of the Eagle and the motto: "Equidad en la Justicia" (Equity in Justice). The National Animal The national animal of Alderiaan is the eagle. It is a protected species and is represented on the Coat of Arms of the royal family. Government and Politics Alderiaan is a constitutional monarchy with His Majesty King Braganza as the head of state, and the Honorable Allan Reidut as the head of the government, or Prime Minister. Alderiaan has a parliamentary government as outlined by the Constitution of 1735. The Parliament of Alderiaan is the ultimate legislative authority in Alderiaan. It is a unicameral legislature with one member (MP) elected from each of the nation's constituencies for a four year term. All bills passed by Parliament must receive royal approval before becoming law. The Monarchy The Monarchy of Alderiaan has existed since ancient times, but the current role of the sovereign as a constitutional monarch is outlined in the Constitution of 1735. The current monarch is His Majesty King Braganza, who has reigned since 23 December 1990. He is a member of the Royal House of Gouvea which has ruled Alderiaan since the 17th century. The Monarch is the nation's head of state. While the Prime Minister and the cabinet exercise executive authority on his when appropriate her behalf, the Monarch still maintains a great deal of authority, known as the Royal Perogative. The Royal Prerogative includes the powers to: :::*appoint and dismiss all ministers :::*dissolve Parliament and call for elections (a ceremonial role) :::*approve or veto all bills passed by Parliament :::*regulate the civil service :::*direct the actions of the military as commander in chief of the Armed Forces :::*negotiate treaties, alliances, and international agreements :::*accredit ambassadors :::*receive diplomats from foreign states :::*award dignities and honors :::*declare emergencies :::*exercise jurisdiction over numerous Royal foundations of all kinds :::*appoint Royal Commissions and Officers for any purpose In addition to the Royal Perogative, the Monarch is deemed the "font of justice"; although the Monarch does not personally rule in judicial cases, judicial functions are performed in his or her name. For instance, prosecutions are brought on the Crown's behalf, and courts derive their authority from the Crown. The common law holds that the Monarch "can do no wrong"; the Monarch cannot be prosecuted for criminal offenses. The Crown Proceedings Act of 1847 allows civil lawsuits against the Crown in its public capacity (that is, lawsuits against the government), but not lawsuits against the Monarch personally. The Monarch also exercises the "prerogative of mercy", which is used to pardon convicted offenders or reduce sentences. The Prime Minister The position of Prime Minister, the head of the government, is chosen by the Monarch from among the members of Parliament for an undefined term of office, as the Monarch may appoint and dismiss Prime Ministers at will. The Prime Minister is then invited to form a government consisting of a cabinet of ministers. Executive authority is exercised by the Prime Minister and the cabinet on behalf of the Monarch. Parliament can, however, force the Monarch to choose a new Prime Minister through a vote of "no confidance", or 2/3 of all members. Upon the casting of such a vote, the Monarch must choose a new Prime Minister who will, in turn, form a new government. The Cabinet The cabinet is appointed and led by the Prime Minister, although all cabinet positions must be approved by the Monarch. The cabinet is composed of the following ministries: International Relations, Justice, Treasury, Defense, Education, Human Services, Trade and Transportation, Labor and Industry, and Agriculture. ' Foreign Relations ' Alderiaan is peaceful nation which values diplomacy above all else in resolving conflicts. Alderiaan will not be the aggressor in a conflict, unless defending herself or her allies, and will seek to resolve all international disputes through the proper diplomatic channels. Alderiaan is a member of the Shadow Confederacy Empire. Armed Forces Alderiaan is a peaceful nation which values diplomacy to resolve all issues. However, Alderiaan does maintain a military for the purposes of preserving order and defending the country from potential threats. The commander in chief of the Alderiaan Armed Forces is the Monarch, and they are managed by the Ministry of Defense. Environment Alderiaan has a temperate climate, with plentiful rainfall all year round. The temperature varies with the seasons but seldom drops below 14°F or rises above 95°F. The prevailing wind is from the southwest, bearing frequent spells of mild and wet weather from the Atlantic Ocean. Atlantic currents, warmed by the Gulf Stream, bring mild winters. Summers are warmest in the south east of Alderiaan, being closest to the European mainland, and coolest in the north. Snowfall can occur in winter and early spring, though it rarely settles to great depth away from high ground. Economy The economy of Alderiaan mainly focus on industry, mining, and the spice trade. Alderiaan is particularly known for the large variety of spices that grow within the region and which are sold in markets all around the world. In addition, the plethora of lead mines has made manufacturing a strong force in Alderiaan's economy. The nation's factories are known for the production of tanks, ammunition, medical equipment, batteries, wire and cable, and parts for nuclear reactors and facilities. Education Education in Alderiaan is the responsibility of the Ministry of Education which delegates its authority to local boards of education, composed of teachers, administrators, and community members. The funding of all schools in Alderiaan is generated through a national tax, with funds being distributed to local communities in proportion to the number of children being educated in that community. Education is mandatory from age 5 (kindergarten) to age 18 (or upon receiving a high school diploma). All children in Alderiaan attend public schools, as private schools were closed via the Education Reform Act of 1951. Higher education is free to all citizens, and Alderiaan has some of the top universities in the world, including the Royal University at Alderia and the University of Alderiaan. Healthcare Healthcare in Alderiaan is public, free at the point of need, and funded by a national tax. The supervision of the healthcare system is the responsibility of the Ministry of Human Services. Public sector healthcare delivery consists of primary (general practice), secondary (district general hospitals) and tertiary (teaching hospitals) levels of service. There is considerable interaction and cross-flow between the various levels. The National Institute for Health (NIH) advises on whether drugs and treatments should be provided by the national healthcare service. Transportation The Ministry of Trade and Transportation is responsible for all aspects of the nation's infrastructure and transportation network, including roads, highways, bridges, port facilities, trains, subways, buses, and airports. The Alderiaan Transportation Authority (ATA), an arm of the Ministry of Trade and Transportation, owns and operates all of the aforementioned transportation modalities and is funded through user fees and a national tax. History The Royal House of Gouvea, the ruling family of Alderiaan since 1944, are descendants of the French Royal House of Bourbon and the Portuguese Royal House of Braganza. A Bourbon king ruled France from 1589 to the death of Louis XVI in 1792. Although the Bourbons were restored to the French throne in 1815, they were overthrown again in the July Revolution of 1830. A cadet house, the House of Orleans, ruled for another 18 years until it too was overthrown in 1848, and the Third French Republic was created. On 15 October 1864, the French Royal House of Orleans and the Portuguese Royal House of Braganza merged with the marriage of Prince Louis Charles Philippe Raphael d'Orléans (son of the last French King, Louis Philippe) and Princess Isabel of Brazil (eldest daughter and heiress of Emperor Dom Pedro II of Brazil). It was from this marriage that the Royal House of Orléans-Braganza was formed. The House of Braganza ruled Portugal from 1640 to 1853. In 1808, the Portuguese Royal Family fled from Napoleon's invading forces to their colony in Brazil. There, King Joao VI established the Kingdom of Portugal and Brazil. In 1815, King Joao returned to Portugal and left his son, Pedro, as regent. However, shortly thereafter, Pedro declared the independence of Brazil and proclaimed himself King Pedro I of the Empire of Brazil. His father had no choice but to recognize Brazilian independence. The House of Orleans-Braganza ruled Brazil until 1889, when it was toppled by revolting Brazilian aristocrats. King Pedro II went into exile in France, where he died in 1891. His successor was Prince Pedro Henrique of Orléans-Braganza who continued to live in Paris until his death. After the liberation of France from Nazi rule in 1944, the Allies recognized the Provisional Government of the French Republic as the legitimate government of France. However, this provisional government was hugely unpopular with the French people because of the collaboration of many of its members with the Vichy government during the war. Rather than support this government, people began flocking to a new royalist party which favored the restoration of the House of Orleans-Braganza to the throne. In May 1947, the communist vice-premier of France and several communist ministers were ousted from the government because of the communist party's refusal to continue support for the French colonial reconquest of Vietnam and because of the government's introduction of a wage-freeze during a period of hyperinflation. Riots broke out across the country, and the premier was forced to step down. The people called for the restoration of the monarchy which was finally declared by Parliament on 2 June 1947. Rather than taking the name of Orleans-Braganza or Bourbon, both of which had negative historic connotations, the royal family created the name the House of Gouvea with King John III as its first king. Facing a great deal of public pressure,Parliament changed the name of the nation from France, a shameful name in the eyes of the people for its association with the Vichy government, to Alderiaan, named for the small village of Alderia where King John III had grown up. The Kingdom of Alderiaan had entered the world stage a modern constitutional monarchy. In May 2002, the capital of Alderiaan was moved from Paris to the recently completed city of Alderia, which had been built upon the orders of King John III and funded by Parliament. Unfortunately King John was only able to enjoy his new capital for a few months, for he died later that year of natural causes. His grandson, King Braganza, named after their historical family house, inherited the throne and continues to rule Alderiaan to this day. Category:Good Nation Pages